


Sudden

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto catches feelings
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Sudden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.

It hits Prompto like a ton of bricks. He’s pressed against Noctis in the grimy diner, chewing his burger and looking across the booth at ______________, who’s sipping her soft drink and laughing at something funny the prince has just said, some horrible pun or other—and for the first time in his life, Prompto has tuned out the boy on his left. He watches the way the low afternoon sun reflects off of her hair, the way her eyes crinkle as she giggles, the way she licks her lips afterward. 

“Prom?”

Prompto hurriedly swallows and whips his head to Noctis. “Huh?”

“Zoned out there, buddy,” laughs Noctis, but the prince’s stormy blue eyes shoot him a knowing glance. 

“Sorry. Whadja say?” 

“I asked if you wanted to spend the night.”

“Oh. Uuuhhhh...” Prompto thinks—he doesn’t have work until tomorrow evening, so his morning is free. “Sure thing bud. I still have some clothes at your place, right?”

“Yeah.”

Prompto nods. “Gotta be at work at 5, so as long as I’m home before 4 so I can switch into my uniform and get back across town.”

“Ignis can drive you.”

“Oh, nah, that’s cool! I can take the bus,” says Prompto, shifting his eyes back towards _______________ across the booth. She’s gotten wrapped up in scrolling on her phone, donning a small grin as she looks at whatever’s captured her attention. 

Her eyes snap up and find Prompto staring; he goes red and so does she, and Prompto quickly lowers his gaze and shoves fries into his mouth so he doesn’t accidentally blurt out  _I love you_.

Later, he’s under the covers with Noctis. He’s restless; quite the opposite of Noctis, who’s been still for over an hour. Prompto sighs heavily. 

“Hey.”

Noctis grunts. “What, Prom?”

Prompto flops on his side to face Noct’s back. “I think I’m in love.” 

_That_ makes Noctis turn over to face him. 

“What? What do you mean?” 

Prompto blows air from his mouth hard enough to flip his long, side swept bangs. “I think I’m in love with ______________,” he mumbles. 

The laugh that he expects from his best friend doesn’t come. Instead, Noctis says, “You need to tell her.”

“What?” Prompto goes red to his ears. “I can’t do that. I’d fuck it up so bad. I don’t want to lose her as a friend...a-and plus, she probably doesn’t like me back like that...heh...”

Noctis opens and closes his mouth like a fish; and then he chuckles. “Dude. I love you. But sometimes you’re really fuckin’ dense.”

“Hey! What’s that mean?” Prompto pouts and hugs his pillow. 

“She’s crazy about you, man. Has been for a while now.”

Prompto doesn’t say anything. His brain has left the planet. Ground Control to Major Prompto, come in, over—his ears are burning with Noct’s revelation. “You’re joking,” he squeaks. “Don’t fuck with me like that.”

“For fuck’s sake—” Noctis throws his covers off in a huff and turns on the lamp, grabbing his phone from the bedside table. He opens his text messages, scrolls up for a bit, and then begins to recite:  _Hey Noct it’s me, sorry to bother you so late, but can you keep a secret? I think I like Prompto as more than a friend—okay, scratch that, I KNOW I do. I have for months now, but I’m so scared to tell him because I don’t want to lose him as a friend...anyway, I just wanted someone to know. Please don’t tell him, I don’t want it to get awkward._

Noct quits reading and shoves his phone in Prompto’s face so he can see that the message was really sent from _________________. Prompto grabs the phone and stares; he’s shaking. He can’t believe it. His feelings are reciprocated. He’s elated. He’s scared to death.

Noctis snatches his phone, plugs it up, and turns off the lamp. “So tell her,” he grunts as he settles back down. “Tired of watching you two dance around each other.”

Prompto grins like an idiot as he finally chooses a position and drifts off into a nervous but happy sleep. He can’t wait to call _______________ tomorrow and have the best conversation of his life. 


End file.
